Underneath the Surface
by TaintedHobbits
Summary: Sesshoumaru never could get a moment alone.


**Note:** Ah, my first shot at InuYasha fanfiction. I'm pleased to the point of my writing skills, which have improved quite a bit over a short time, but the humor isn't what I wanted it to be. And y'know… No sex at the end. That's always a sad thing.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha doesn't belong to me, blah blah … are these things really even necessary?

**Underneath the Surface**

Sesshoumaru always fancied his alone time in which he could be relieved of endless prattling and prodding. Indeed, a day without Jaken or Rin was something that occurred on days few and far between. On this day, the bile-tinged toad had left at mid-day, grumbling, with the girl to find her a new kimono. (The one she adorned at the time being was starting to tear into forbidden holes that Sesshoumaru would rather not catch glimpses of)

After dusk had began to sink into the lightly hazed sky, there were still no signs of Jaken and Rin. Sesshoumaru, having already discarded his armor, pelt, and swords, rested for what seemed the first time since the young girl had come along. His lack of attire, which hung around his form and settled on his front side, exposed his lack of masculine tone. Sesshoumaru's body frame was dared to be dubbed feminine. He had always ignored this fact and hid it well underneath layers of bulky armor. He wasn't ashamed, no, but he had a reputation to fill and something so simple as a thin body wasn't to deny said reputation. No, he most definitely wasn't ashamed, just proud.

All of this aside, Sesshoumaru was relaxed, though something had seemed off that whole day, but it was something he couldn't quite place. It wasn't quite a dreadful off, but just _off. _After five minutes time, a sudden scent was picked up and realization seeped through his being. Yes, his brother was something that would definitely make the whole day off. He could take Jaken and Rin ruining his peace, yes, or even Myouga who had made it a hobby as of late to consistently pester him about monotonous matters. It had to be his brother of all people, and not just his brother, but his whole slew of followers. Soon enough, he noticed that one of the companions, the Monk if he remembered correctly, stood out the most. Not only was it the strongest scent, but it was becoming stronger, which only meant he was drawing closer to Sesshoumaru's current dwelling. He groaned.

Stubborn enough so as not to have someone so foolish and weak as a human ruin his solitude, Sesshoumaru remained seated. Not even minutes later, he sensed the Monk poke through the mass of trees. Maybe if he lay still, InuYasha's comrade would not notice him. Yes, that would definitely work because humans are oblivious to most anything, right? Of course. Sadly, the Monk most definitely did spot him out, but he stood rooted in his spot just staring at him. Sesshoumaru casually ignored him by keeping his face out of view and hoped that would drive the monk away, though this would only be trouble since he would surely go tell his brother. Just as Sesshoumaru made to move himself and depart to find Jaken and Rin, the monk took a step toward him. Sesshoumaru let out another quiet, but not-too-pleasant groan. He should leave quickly and very soon.

The monk's suave voice sharply cut off Sesshoumaru's train of thought. "Excuse me, Miss, but I must say that I am absolutely stunned by your beauty." The rich words struck him in places that _definitely _should not be struck on Sesshoumaru.

Beauty?

…Miss?

Sesshoumaru just simply wasn't aware of the fact that the sun shone unto him great beauty. The red afternoon glow tinted his hair golden and masked his clothes in brilliantly warm colors. The words spoken were only of the truth.

Shocked moments passed, until: "It may be soon, but would you grant me the honor of bearing my child?"

Sesshoumaru's face fell. He thought his whole body fell, and for a moment it seemed time even stopped. In a moment of fury, undeniable shock, and even a little bit of unfulfilled sexual tension, Sesshoumaru's head whipped toward the Buddhist Monk with large eyes that shone a bright gold which linked him surely to his identity.

A sudden shriek tore through the now settling evening.

.o.o.o.

"What in the world was that?" InuYasha wonderingly questioned the two women seated across from the young fire.

"It sounded a bit like Miroku" Sango threw in helpfully. "Maybe an animal tried to attack him. There are many creatures that prey the forest at night."

Kagome lightly chuckled at a strange image that didn't quite fit the situation. "I can just imagine Miroku running away, screaming, from a little puppy dog."

At that moment, Miroku ran wildly across the camp screaming something about homosexuality and dogs. They didn't see him for the rest of the night.


End file.
